


Sometimes, There Just Ain't Enough Coffee

by Severeance



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severeance/pseuds/Severeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds out that Bucky and Steve are together. By seeing a hickie and asking too many questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, There Just Ain't Enough Coffee

Steve walks into the Kitchen. Tony had just finished  making a cup of coffee for himself.  
"You know Tony, sometimes I think you run on caffeine instead of food and sleep  like normal people do." He opens the fridge to get the eggs.

Tony takes a sip of his coffee before replying, "I do."  
He looks at Steve and raises his right eyebrow slightly, "Is the 90-year-old virgin finally getting some action?"

Steve ignores the first part of the sentence. He looks at Tony, "What do you mean 'finally getting some action'?"  
Tony takes another sip of his coffee, "By the looks of things I can safely assume you've had sex recently."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"One," He counts on his fingers, "Your hair is way more messed up than usual. Two. Your shirt is on backwards. And finally. Three. You have a hickie on your neck."  
 Tony points at Steve's neck. Steve walks over to the toaster and uses its reflection to look at his neck.  
Tony hoists himself up onto the counter, "And before you start acting like a prude do you mind telling me who the lucky lady was?"  
Steve finishes inspecting the mark on his neck before taking the carton of eggs to the the stove.  
"It's a man," He takes out the frying pan.

Tony spits out his coffee, which lands mostly on the floor, "Did you just say 'man' as in..." He stops.

Steve snorts, "As in I had sex with a guy last night. Yeah, that is what I mean." He cracks four eggs. Tony stares, "You mean youre gay?"  
"No."

 Steve grabs a new pan and a packet of bacon.  
"But you said that."  
"I'm bisexual." He puts the bacon into the new pan. Tony takes a large gulp if his coffee, "I don't think it means what you think it means."  
"It means someone it attracted to both dames and fellas. Yes?"  
"Uhh-huh." Another large sip. Steve puts in four slices of toast.  
"Are you making breakfast for him? Cause that seems like breakfast for two and I'm pretty sure that's not for me."  
"I always make breakfast for us."  
Tony gets a refill on his coffee. He drinks most of it in one go and cradles the mug between his hands. Footsteps come from the hall. 

"Steve, do you know where we put the handcuffs? I can't seem to find them." Bucky walks into the kitchen, "Oh. Hey Tony."  
Tony looks at Steve and then at Bucky. Bucky is wearing a pair of boxers and his hair is messed up and he has a red line going down his stomach from the seam of the duvet. Tony looks at Steve again. He refills his cup one more time before walking out of the door, muttering sonething along the lines of 'Not enough coffee for this shit.'

Steve shrugs, "I think we left them secured to the bed post."  
"Thanks, by the way, what was that about?"  
"I think Tony knows we're together."  
"How'd he figure that out?"  
"You did just ask where the handcuffs where and you gave me this." Steve looks to the side and points out the hickey.  
"Sorry." Bucky grins sheepishly while  tousling his hair.  
Tony shouts from the hall way, "Sorry doesn't cover it!"  
Bucky grins, "Concealer does though." He winks at Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day. I would love it if you told me your thoughts on this work.


End file.
